inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mach Wind
Mach Wind (マッハウィンド, Mahha Windo) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Users Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Seto Midori' *'Shishido Sakichi' *'Mac Roniejo' *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Endou Kanon' *'Nitta Miru' *'Shirato Kiyoshirou﻿' *'Ichimonji Kirito' *'Sougetsu Nozomi' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Ichimonji Kirito' *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Shishido Sakichi' *'Naje' *'Nitta Miru' *'Whip' *'Hoshino Ryuuhei' *'Sougetsu Nozomi' *'Shirato Kiyoshirou﻿' *'Akutsu Kiyoshi' *'Sumika' *'Hanabayashi' *'Shuuhou' *'Honki' *'Munetsugu' *'Koyori' *'Kairi' *'Meiko' *'Hayato' *'Hammer' *'Killy' *'Wolf' *'Shirofu' *'Pirania' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Matsukaze Tenma' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Seto Midori' Info (GO) This shoot hissatsu technique was first used in episode 17 after Raimon broke through the defenders of Teikoku using Ultimate Thunder. After that, Tenma got the ball and used Mach Wind to score a goal. In response, Miyabino Reiichi used his catch hissatsu, Power Spike to block Tenma's shoot but failed to block it. This was Raimon's first goal against Teikoku. This hissatsu was used again in episode 23, and created a chain shoot with Kurama's Sidewinder. It succeeded in scoring a goal against Gassan Kunimitsu. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori were thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. In episode 44, it evolved to Shin and was used as the second part of a chain shoot with Tsurugi's Death Drop G3. It scored the final goal for Raimon against Dragonlink. It was seen again in episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used the first time in Chrono Stone in episode 3 to score the first goal in the second match against Protocol Omega. It was used again in episode 8 to create a chain shoot with Bushin Renzan. However, it was stopped by Zanou's Keeper Command 03. It was used again in episode 13 and it scored a goal against Shiroshika. It was seen in a flashback of Sakamoto Ryouma in episode 27. It was seen to be used to hit the Shinsengumi's members and to escape from them. Info (Galaxy) It first appeared in episode 17 in the match of Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Storm Wolf. Tenma used it, which was already in its Shin form, and tried to score a goal with it. However, it was stopped by Alexei Karnov's Twist Reach. It consumes 20 TP in the game. Usage The user first starts running with the ball at top speed. As the user brings forward the ball, they jump and volley the ball, giving it an energy beam with bluish white aura, engulfing the ball and surrounding it with several spiral winds and making the beam stronger as it heads towards the goal at a high velocity. When Mach Wind evolved to Shin Mach Wind, the windwaves seemed more intense. Gallery IG-14-093.PNG|Mach Wind in the TCG. Tchyo Mach Wind.PNG|Chou Mach Wind. Kami_Mach_Wind.png|Kami Mach Wind. Slideshow Anime Mach_Wind_HQ_Galaxy_EP17_1.png Mach_Wind_HQ_Galaxy_EP17_2.png Mach_Wind_HQ_Galaxy_EP17_3.png Mach_Wind_HQ_Galaxy_EP17_4.png Mach_Wind_HQ_Galaxy_EP17_5.png Mach_Wind_HQ_Galaxy_EP17_6.png Mach_Wind_HQ_Galaxy_EP17_7.png Mach_Wind_HQ_Galaxy_EP17_8.png Mach_Wind_HQ_Galaxy_EP17_9.png Mach_Wind_HQ_Galaxy_EP17_10.png Video GO Galaxy GO Game Mach Wind Wii Game Trivia *"Mach" means '' speed of sound'', which refer to the windwaves which looks like soundwaves around the ball. *This shot was combined with Joker Rains to create Evolution. *When it's combined with Death Drop G3, its aura resembled the one of Joker Rains. *It is the second hissatsu in the GO and Chrono Stone series to evolve. It is also unusual in that it skipped the 'Kai' stage and went straight to 'Shin'. Category:Wind Hissatsu Category:Shoot Chain